


A Convenient Affair

by FictionAficionado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At times still a bit of an arsehole Draco Malfoy, Cheating, DILF Draco Malfoy, Dom Draco Malfoy, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Infidelity, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Lactation Kink, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, MILF Hermione Granger, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionAficionado/pseuds/FictionAficionado
Summary: They weren't in love. It wasn't really cheating. Just two frustrated individuals engaging in a convenient affair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for smut with a hint of plot, proceed. Leave now if you're looking for originality and a good story.

The sound of the mattress springs squeaking was drowned by the moans of the two people engaged in a dance as old as time. Hermione moaned in pure ecstasy as the tall man plunged his dick in and out of her pussy, her front mashed against his hard chest, the fine hair on it matted by the sweat of their activity. She was too caught up in the moment to notice the look of smug satisfaction on his face as she raised her hips, eager to take in as much of him inside her as was physically possible.  

The man didn't pause in his thrusting as his lips slowly worked their way down her neck to her swollen breasts, to tease her pert nipple with his tongue. When he finally wrapped his lips around the nub and suckled, he was rewarded, as expected, with the sweet taste of her milk as it slowly dribbled into his mouth. His lips plucked on the bud harder, his tongue continuing to tease her nipple in way that made clear it was no babe suckling at her teat.

The young witch's husband was a deviant who enjoyed having his wife's breasts heavy with milk, so Hermione was constantly using the lactation spell to ensure her breasts never went dry. A fact her lover appreciated greatly as he drank from her. Hermione herself enjoyed her breasts being treated this way; she didn't need to say it, he could tell from the delicious manner her pussy tightened its grip on his cock every time his lips pulled mouthfuls of her nectar. He quickened his thrusts into her, groaning as her silky heat engulfed his cock and pushed him closer to his climax.

Draco Malfoy wondered how he found himself here. A while back if anyone had suggested he would end up having an affair with Granger someday he would have sneered at the person and questioned their mental health. And yet, here he was ready to spill his seed between the legs of Hermione Granger, brightest witch of their age, wife of Harry Potter, and the mother of one young boy. She looked incredible with her flushed face, wild curls, sweat and milk dripping down her lush body.

“Harder!” Hermione demanded as Draco wheezed from the effort it took to hold back his climax as he thrust his dick into the warm wet heaven of the bushy haired goddess, who with her legs wrapped around his waist kept urging him on. Grunting as he felt Hermione finally orgasm, her tight warm, velvety walls clenching around his dick, Draco bit down into her tits (his way of marking her and making sure she carried the signs of their lovemaking) and came inside her.

When Hermione first showed up a few years ago looking to reconcile with his wife Ginevra Malfoy, nee Weasley after years of estrangement thanks to her decision to marry the 'ferret' as his wife's family still chose to refer to him, he had been caught off guard by her beauty. Granger had probably always been pretty, but it wasn't something he'd ever noticed. No, the female part of the golden trio had never drawn his attention as anything more than an irritation with her prissy attitude and know-it-all ways. Even if she had not been a Muggleborn, (yes, Muggleborn because after the war even in his mind he never referred to her as a  _Mudblood_  again) he knew he would never have been able to stand the frigid bitch. And yet somehow the swot had really blossomed with age. She was everything that he knew his wife Ginny (who sadly had started to look more like Molly Weasley since the birth of their son, Scorpius) wished she could be.

Motherhood had graced Granger with the kind of figure that simply looking at her had been enough to give him an erection like a young boy with his first Playwizard magazine. During that first visit, while Hermione attempted one awkward conversation after another with his wife Draco had spent the entire time in a daze trying to imagine what she'd look like without her robes on. When she got up to leave he didn't miss the disappointment in her eyes and knew that unless he intervened she was never coming back.

Their sons being the same age proved to be rather fortuitous for Draco as he was able to suggest a play date between the boys as an excuse to see the witch again. The idea seemed appealing enough to his wife who finally added her wishes to see Hermione again, which the brunette eagerly accepted. And so it was that unknowingly that day Draco set into motion what would eventually become his plan to seduce the brunette witch.

Draco was a patient man. He made an effort to get to know Hermione better, over the months easing into a genuine friendship with her. He was always there alongside Ginevra whenever Hermione sought the couple, which was usually when she felt neglected by her husband (something that happened often enough). In the beginning she would tense up at his touch but over time she grew comfortable enough to relax against him when he hugged her or placed his hands on her back (though it was a wonder his wife never raised an eyebrow at his antics since he was never so touchy-feely with any of their other friends).

As Hermione grew more comfortable around him Draco made sure to arrange for their play dates during times he knew Ginevra (to her great irritation he continued to call her that since according to him Ginny was a name more suited to a little girl and not the mother of his child!) would not be around and would often fail to even mention these meetings to his wife. On just one such occasion while Draco had sat wondering how he would make his move the opportunity quite literally fell into his lap when Hermione (who still preferred doing a lot of things the Muggle way) tripped over some of the toys left out while carrying a tray with the tea things. Luckily for Draco the tray with the hot tea landed on the carpet while Hermione fell into his lap. Not one to waste an opportunity Draco grabbed her waist on the pretext of trying to steady her while she checked him for any burns from the hot tea.

Even though there was nothing sexual about the touch, Draco who had spent the past few months fantasising about the witch in his lap found himself growing hard from the simple feel of her dainty hands running along his chest and arms. She moved about in his lap as she looked him over, eliciting a groan from him which she mistook for him being in pain from being scalded. It was only when he shifted her so she was more firmly pressed against his erection did she realise what was happening. Too shocked by the discovery she remained frozen in place, her eyes wide as she stared at him confused. He responded by taking her hand and pressing her palm to his hardon so she could feel how she made his dick throb.

"Look at what you've done now, Granger," he whispered hotly into her ear.

He insisted on calling on her Granger. He told her it was because that is how he had always referred to her and he was too used to it to start calling her anything else. The reality was he hated calling her Potter as it only reminded him of how the spectacled git had once again bested him by marrying a hot piece like Granger while he was stuck with a homely thing like Ginevra.

Sure, his wife (who belonged to the winning side of the war) had been quite the spitfire in her youth. Back then she possessed a lean athletic body from playing quidditch and was ambitious enough to want to rise above the poverty she had grown up in. No one would have guessed it but she had been the one to seduce him. And she had done so quite easily.

Before the war Draco was treated like a princeling with witches throwing themselves at him, but back then he'd been too busy trying to execute the Dark Lord's orders and keep himself alive to take advantage. After the war he was treated as a social pariah. Even if the Wizengamot had declared him innocent of any war crimes it was a well known fact that Draco Malfoy had taken the Dark Mark and was the one responsible for letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Consequently, in a post-war world where it was no longer considered favourable to be associated with the Malfoys Draco had been shunned by people on both sides.

Ginny Weasley had noticed the withdrawn aristocrat and recognised in him a means to achieve her ambitions. It helped that she genuinely found him attractive. She turned her back on her family and friends by dating and eventually marrying the 'evil ferret' as they referred to Draco. And Draco, who after the war had grown weary of being frequently snubbed by the same people he had once believed were beneath his station, was so starved of any positive interactions that he'd basked in Ginny's attentions. He believed himself to be truly in love with her, at least for the first few years of their relationship.

Of course, it didn't take long for things to sour, as they usually seemed to do where Draco was concerned. Within the first year of his marriage and living in Malfoy Mansion with Ginevra the couple began to realise how truly unsuited they were for each other. The couple had nothing to talk about, apart from their mutual fondness for the game of quidditch. With only each other for company, their relationship suffered from a greater strain than it would have otherwise.

For a while sex was the only thing that remained as good as before, but that also changed with time. Ginny had long abandoned her aspirations of being a professional quidditch player and chosen instead to dedicate herself to the task of playing the role of Lady Malfoy. Despite belonging to one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, Ginny had not grown up having to deal with the societal expectations that came with being a Malfoy. She struggled to cope with following the footsteps of her glamorous mother-in-law. She felt overwhelmed all the time with the role of being the wife of one of the wealthiest wizards in Britain. She found herself swamped all the time planning charities and balls and lacked the energy or the inclination to have sex with her husband. Unfortunately for Draco, where his wife's libido diminished over time his only grew. As Draco slowly emerged from his post-war shell and regained his former confidence (minus the bigotry) he found his sexual appetite had only increased.

Draco often cursed himself for rushing into marriage with Ginny, especially once she gave birth to his heir. But even though he would discretely check out other witches whilst out with his wife he couldn't bring himself to have an affair. Not because he was too considerate of Ginny's feelings, no. He had once been cocky enough to think Ginny had been so in love with him as to abandon all else for his sake. It wasn't long into their marriage that he realised Ginny had all along been in love with the idea of becoming the next Lady Malfoy. So no, Draco didn't care about hurting Ginny's nonexistent feelings, he had yet to have an affair simply because he was too scared of being caught. He didn't wish to see the Malfoy name dredged through the mud once again after years of having worked so hard to finally get people to look past his family's actions in the Wizarding War.

As time passed- between his attempts to redeem his family's name, a few good PR campaigns and the public's general willingness to look past the misdemeanours of extremely wealthy wizards, who weren't entirely hideous to look at- Draco began to notice a shift in the tide of public opinion, at least where the women were concerned. His past infamy brought him some kind of celebrity status and with it female attention. Married witches began to flirt discretely with him and younger single witches gave him not so subtle inviting looks. Yet, however tempting, he never dared to take any of the women up on their offers. Draco had no reason to trust that these witches wouldn't eventually blab about the affair to someone (and there was also the chance of them turning out to be manipulative shrews who could use the affair to blackmail him later).

With any witch he could consider bedding it always seemed like he was the one who had more to lose should the affair be found out. However, there was no need for such concerns when it came to Granger. Famous for being the brains of the Golden Trio _and_ the wife of the Chosen One, Granger had her own reputation to maintain, which would be wrecked if anyone discovered that not only was she cheating on the saviour of the wizarding world but doing so with a former Death Eater. Well, that's how he justified it anyway; fact was ever since Granger visited his home to reconnect with his wife he had been thinking of ways he could get the delectable witch under him.

"Merlin, Granger!" he groaned as he used her hand to rub up and down his length. Even though he still had all his clothes on it felt so good to do this with her. "You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now, witch!"

She gasped at his words, finally startled out of her shocked state she pulled her hand away from him as if burnt by his cock. She hastily got up from his lap, looking embarrassed as she mumbled an apology before taking off even though they were in her house at the time. Realising he had probably gone too far too soon he decided not to push her further at the time. He left with Scorpius after charging his elf with the task of watching over James till one of his parents returned home.

Draco took it as a good sign that Granger didn't stop the play dates between their sons or tell his wife about the incident (even if she made it a point to confirm Ginny would be present before every visit). At the very first opportunity that he found himself alone with Hermione he apologised profusely for his lack of restraint. Then on he kept his distance from her for the next couple of months till it became obvious that she missed spending time and talking with him like they did earlier.

He finally made his first calculated big move when James left his quidditch figurine set behind during one of their visits to the Manor. The next time Granger visited them, Draco kept the item in his bedroom and waited in there with the bedroom door left purposefully unlocked. He knew they wouldn't risk accidentally hitting one of the boys by summoning the toy; and since the elves were barred entry from his bedroom unless called by Draco and his wife was too lazy to trek to his bedroom, Hermione would have to come herself to retrieve the toy. After that it was only a matter of timing it just right so that when the witch entered the open bedroom she would walk in on a naked Draco Malfoy lying sprawled on his large bed, stroking his hard cock.

Hearing her footsteps when she walked further inside the bedroom he closed his eyes and started moaning her name out loud while stroking his cock a little faster.

"Hermione, Hermione."

She gasped.

He opened his eyes and turned towards her at the sound. He watched her watching him, but didn't stop stroking his cock.

"I'm sorry," said Draco, "I can't help it. It's been so long since I-- since I--" he thrust his hips up harder into his fist. "I've been so hard, since you came here today-- I keep thinking about that day." He was panting now. "I keep thinking about how amazing you felt- how good your hands felt on my body-- Merlin!-- Granger, you've got me so hard, it hurts."

Hermione, on her part felt like she had once again been Petrified. She was completely shocked by Draco's actions and yet couldn't look away from the sight of this beautiful man stroking his cock while thinking of her. She couldn't remember a time anyone had made her feel so desired. Harry was always off saving the world and even when he was around he didn't see her as anything more than James' mother. Sex between them, though kinky, was hardly satisfying for her. To be honest the lactation spell made her feel less sexy and more like a cow. At least it had, till Draco. She had noticed him looking at her breasts or trying to peek down her blouse. She had also been aware of those not so innocent 'accidental' brushes he was so fond of. But, she'd found his attention far too thrilling to put an end to it by calling him out on his inappropriate behaviour. And watching him fist his beautiful cock she wondered if she really wished to put the brakes on whatever was happening between them.

Hermione was so captivated by the sight of Draco's hand sliding up and down his cock and the way his hip jerked off the bed every now and then she didn't realised he'd been talking to her.

"- I'm so tired of imagining what they look like. For fucks sake, Granger! Please, take off your top. I want to cum looking at your beautiful tits," he pleaded.

Draco thought he would cry when he finally saw her breasts, they looked better than anything he had imagined- dusky rose nipples sat atop golden hued sacks of flesh that sagged only a little from their sheer weight. He had always preferred busty witches and while Ginevra possessed fairly small breasts her nipples had been highly sensitive, at least until motherhood. She no longer responded to any attention he paid to her chest area (and boy had he paid it some attention in the past few months as he tried to pretend it was Granger's pillowy breasts he was kneading).

He approached her while continuing to rhythmically stroke his cock. Draco licked his lips wanting to suck on her mouth-watering nipples that had begun to harden into tight buds- the only reaction from her- under his gaze. She remained absolutely still with her blouse and bra cup pulled down below her breasts. Just as he was about to cum he placed his free hand heavily on her shoulder, pushing her down to her knees, just in time to jerk ropes of his hot cum over her breasts. His hand remained on her shoulder, keeping her in place till he was done cumming. He then used both hands to tenderly massage his cum into her breasts, making sure to play with her nipples while he did so. Satisfied with his handiwork, Draco wordlessly turned and headed to the bathroom, leaving behind in his bedroom a stunned Hermione Potter on her knees with her tits out- his cum drying over them- and her eyes glazed over.

Their affair only progressed from there.

The next time they had an opportunity to be alone, once again Draco talked Hermione into letting him jerk off to the sight of her naked breasts. When he was done, he surprised her by lewdly suckling on her teats. In return he was wonderfully surprised to find his mouth full of milk.

He had never tried Ginevra's milk when she breastfed Scorpius. In fact, for the sake of maintaining peace in his household he had spared Ginevra his attentions for most of the pregnancy (and _long_ after the mediwitch declared it safe to resume relations). She was always so cranky, or angry, or just plain tired during that period that Draco had preferred to get better acquainted with his hand. Now though, as he feasted on Granger's plump breasts and felt her moan and wriggle in his arms from his attentions, he wondered if he had missed out.

Once again Draco mentally cursed Potter for his good fortune. Early on he had figured out from his conversations with Granger that the Saviour of the Wizarding world didn't take the time to appreciate or enjoy his wife. Well, Draco for one was no fool and he intended to take full advantage of Potter's oversight.

While Draco took his time licking and sucking each of her delectable nipples, from the way she was rubbing herself against him, Granger was quite obviously desperate for some form of release. Thinking it would be easier to ask for forgiveness later than risk being refused right now, without any warning his fingers squirmed their way into her homely panties and rubbed her pleasure bud all the way to a messy climax.

Draco took things further the next time when he took Granger's hand and wrapped her fingers around his cock. Her hand was engulfed by his, as he used it to wank himself, while at the same time he suckled her breasts and fingered her pussy till his hand was coated in her juices. He made a great show of lasciviously licking his fingers off when they were done.

The time after that he placed Granger on the bathroom counter while he sank to his knees and licked her pussy through her panties. Things went the same way a few more times- he would play with her breasts and finger her, but only lick her pussy through her panties. He observed during this period that Granger's choice of underwear gradually got sexier. Later at night, when he would lie in bed, alone, tossing off to the memory of everything he'd gotten up to during the day, Draco couldn't help but preen a little over the idea that someone as sexy as Granger was making an effort for his benefit. The first few times the brunette had worn plain, functional underclothes, but recently- while her outer garments were still the same elegant-though-modest style of robes- her innerwear had changed to naughty scraps of lace and silk. And as if that wasn't enough she had even started to shave her pussy completely bare!

It was during a dinner visit to Grimmauld Place when Draco finally got a taste of Granger's bare pussy. Draco and his wife had been invited to dinner at the Potters' residence. As per usual, Potter was busy at work, which was fine with Draco, who usually tried to ensure he was unavailable on days Potter was.

In the past, despite Draco's best efforts there had been times when interacting with Potter had simply been unavoidable. More than one dinner Draco had been forced to patiently endure listening to Potter talk either about his very exciting work of pushing paper as the Head of the Auror Department, or quidditch. Ginevra always appeared to enjoy Potter's dull tripe- oohing and aahing (and at times even giggling) over everything he had to say. Frankly, if Draco had not been so deeply in lust with Potter's wife, he thought he may have taken offense to his wife blatantly flirting with the Scarred One. Thankfully Granger was far more sensible. She'd look bored to tears whenever her husband spoke, with a polite nod now and then being her only contribution to the conversation.

So with Potter absent and Ginevra in the nursery keeping an eye on the boys, Draco offered to go help Granger set the table. It was a well known fact that Granger preferred to do a lot of things the Muggle way- which meant no elves or magic. As Granger bustled about setting the dinner table he marched into the room demanding to be served dessert first. Draco bent her over the table, pushed the skirt of her robes above her hips and pulled a chair closer so he could settle himself comfortably between her thighs.

Whenever they were together it seemed to Draco that he was always the eager one, while Granger was only a reluctant participant, conceding to his aggressive advances. So when he found himself staring at her juices dripping from her bare and plump pussy lips, peeking from around a barely there g-string Draco wondered just how long had she spent that evening waiting for him to come on to her. Noticing the trail of moisture that ran down her inner thigh, he thought, long enough. Wasting no further time he used his nose to nudge the g-string aside and began to noisily eat her out.

Hermione barely managed to right her clothing after her shuddering climax when Ginevra walked into the room followed by the boys. Meanwhile Draco continued to remain seated in the same position he was earlier as he calmly wiped all traces of her orgasm off his mouth using one of the table napkins.

"Everything smells so amazing, Hermione, I'm sure it'll taste great," exclaimed Ginny as she took a seat across from Draco.

Draco smirked. "Well, having already sampled the dessert I can assure you, it does," he said, giving Granger a discreet, if cheeky, wink.

On her part Hermione wondered why it was that instead of feeling guilty after coming so close to being caught fooling around with her friend's husband, she felt a thrill shoot through her instead. She pondered the question throughout dinner- during the stilted conversations with Ginny and after the conversation with Draco related to an interesting article she had read in the latest issue of Potions Today magazine. It struck Hermione that she didn't really think of Draco as Ginny's husband at all. She didn't think of him as who was in the past or even who he was now. For her, he was just Malfoy- sexy, smart and extremely interested in her, Malfoy. She wasn't looking to hurt anyone. She had no plans to break Ginny's marriage- after all Hermione was married, with a child of her own to think of. Even though both, Ginny and Draco, never spoke ill of their marriage she believed Draco was just as sexually frustrated as she was. She decided she was okay with whatever was going on between them as it was nothing more than two people using each other to get some much needed physical release.

It wasn't long before both, Draco and Hermione, were enthusiastically going down on each other any chance they got. They no longer relied on the play dates alone for occasions to meet up. Draco had, unbeknownst to his wife, changed the wards and given Hermione floo access to his study in the manor and to his office in Malfoy Enterprises so she could come and go as she pleased without anyone being notified of her arrival or departure. Neither Draco nor Hermione thought to question the level of trust he was showing in her by providing her such access.

On her part, Hermione gave Draco a charmed diary, the duplicate of which remained in her possession. Each diary was charmed to duplicate whatever was written in its twin. This way Hermione could simply write in the diary if she was busy or unable to leave her home for any reason and if she was by herself Draco could choose to visit her instead. Hermione had considered using charmed galleons, similar to the ones they'd used in the DA, but worried about either Ginny or Harry discovering one of the coins and recognising it for what it was.

They didn't discuss amongst themselves what measures they took to cover their tracks and they never really planned their sexual liaisons. Both relished the thrill of spontaneity, each preferring to surprise the other by simply showing up at a time they knew they would find the other alone.

Draco discovered that Granger didn't know how to give a proper blowjob (or maybe Potter just preferred sloppy blowjobs). The whole thing had left him feeling a little dismayed till he remembered what a quick and eager learner Granger had shown herself to be in her school days. Deciding to test out his theory, during their next meeting Draco, using his most professorial tone, instructed Granger on exactly how he wanted his cock sucked.

Not only did Granger follow his instructions exceptionally well, he concluded she must really like being ordered around when it came to sex because she was frigging her pussy while blowing him. Draco rewarded her diligence by bending her over his chair and licking her rosebud while he fingered her dripping pussy, the shocking and novel sensation making her cum in no time.

They never kissed, held each other or spoke afterwards of the things they did; their private interactions were for one purpose alone, mutual sexual gratification. The first time they fucked, it felt like something long overdue.

The first time they fucked it was in Draco's study after a long week of not having seen each other or getting any kind of physical release. Draco, who thanks to the diaries had been notified that Hermione was coming over, had lain in wait for her. She had barely stepped out of his floo when Draco pounced on her. Grabbing Hermione by the waist, he spun them around and slammed her against the wall before pressing his body tightly against hers. Draco was frantic as he raised her skirt above her hips and ripped her underwear in his eagerness to get to her pussy.

He quickly pulled his cock out of his slacks and then picked her up so that their hips were aligned. Hermione had no time to register what was happening till she felt Draco's hard cock pressed against the entrance of her pussy. And then, with a forceful thrust, he entered her. He wasn't gentle and he gave her no time to adjust. Like a man possessed, he kept thrusting his hips harder and harder against her, forcing her pussy to swallow more and more of his cock. Hermione watched the near crazed look on Draco's face and felt her pussy clenching in response to what she saw in his eyes- it was pure lust driving his actions.

"Fuck, Granger!" he swore. "So fucking tight. Lemme in, dammit," he cursed while continuing to fuck her into the wall.

Hermione could only cling to him since her feet no longer touched the ground. She was sure she would be sore all over the following day but that was alright, she couldn't remember the last time she felt as good as she did just then.

Draco was beginning to sweat profusely in his attempts to work his cock further into Granger's tight heat. It was hard to believe this was the cunt of a woman who had birthed a child. Draco didn't think he could last much longer, but it'd been so long since he last had sex he couldn't let it end just yet.

Hoping to last longer this way he slowed down his pace a little, which made Granger slump against him. Holding her in a way that ensure he remained inside her he slid their bodies to the ground so Granger was beneath him. Draco ran his hands along the smooth length of her legs and wrapped them around his waist, forcing her to take him in even deeper, before setting about his brutal pace again.

Draco knew he was being far too rough with her, but after the past couple of months he had grown accustomed to enjoying regular orgasms with Granger that having to go a whole week without her had driven him spare. He thought she rightly deserved to bear the brunt of his frustrations since she had been responsible for them to start with. So what if it was Draco who had needed to be in France for a whole week negotiating a business deal for Malfoy Enterprises, how hard would it have been for the bint to arrange an international portkey to come and visit him!

"I'm going to fuck your pussy so hard," he grunted between thrusts, "you won't be able to walk properly for a week" -he gripped her hips tighter hoping to leave marks on her- "That'll fuckin' teach you to deprive me again," he spat out.

Draco was so busy watching his cock piston in and out of Granger's beautiful cunt he wasn't watching her responses. He missed the way her eyes rolled back in pleasure but he did pay attention when he heard her whimper at his words.

Fuck! That's an amazing fuck face, he thought. He knew he'd be jerking off later in bed to the image of Granger's face as she was fucked by him. Dammit, her mouth looked so good he wished he could simultaneously fuck her face too! But he only had one cock and there was no way he was leaving the velvety heat of her pussy. Yet, he also wanted to do sinful things to that mouth. He supposed he could kiss her- which made him wonder why he had never thought of kissing Granger before or why _she_ had never thought to kiss him. Witches loved kissing, right?

Draco grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer to him while he continued to fuck her hard. He stared at her lips long enough to convey what he meant to before he swooped down and kissed her mouth. Her lips were soft against his and her tongue teased his. Draco found he really liked kissing Granger and deepened the kiss, hungry for more of her taste. Granger must've really enjoyed their kiss too because the next thing he knew his cock was being squeezed to death by Granger's pussy. Her entire body tensed as she climaxed with her mouth open in a silent 'oh'. Unable to hold himself back any longer he pulled her hips tighter against his and with one last thrust shot his hot load deep inside Granger's body. 

His orgasm felt like it had gone on forever when he was finally done. He felt completely spent as he crashed over her. He was probably smothering her with his weight but they both felt too boneless to move. Moments later, fearing that he would crush her, he reluctantly pulled out of her and rolled to the side.

Granger stood up, fixed her clothing and drew her wand from her blouse to cast the contraceptive charm. As Draco watched her the only thought in his head was regret over having so completely neglected her beautiful breasts during their coupling that he had not even gotten around to taking her blouse off! Without exchanging a word with him, Granger took a fistful of floo powder and cast it in the flames before calling out 'Grimmauld Place'. Well, thought Draco to himself with a smile on his lips just as Granger stepped into the flames, he'd just have to remember to get her naked first the next time he fucked her.

It wasn't long after that there were fucking on a regular basis. And Merlin, Draco felt like he lived for those moments now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be sporadic as my main focus is Wolf's Mate (this fic only exists to give me my weekly fix of Dramione lemons). As the story progresses you will learn more about how Hermione ended up married to Harry and not Ron as well as other relevant deviations from canon.
> 
> FULL DISCLOSURE: Elements in this chapter were borrowed from another HP fic I read some years ago, in particular the opening scene and the idea of Harry making his wife use a lactation spell on herself. [I managed to find find the fic so I've added the link below]  
> http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600096752


	2. Chapter 2

As is often the case with certain hardy individuals, once Hermione got over the initial shock of the astonishing turn her life had taken, she got used to her secret life with Draco Malfoy. Hermione never considered what she was doing as cheating or having an affair and therefore felt no guilt over deceiving her husband to fornicate with his schoolyard nemesis.

The man who made it a point to thoroughly fuck her at any given opportunity wasn't the same spoilt and cruel boy they had known in school. The man whose cock she loved impaling herself on had been knocked around by life till he understood that all his wealth and privilege counted for nothing in his hour of need. Draco had experienced helplessness and hopelessness during the war, and weathered the public's contempt and hatred in the years that followed. Surprisingly, instead of running away or hiding like the coward all believed him to be, Draco had worked hard to make Malfoy Enterprises a greater success than it had ever been and established several charities to help redeem his family name. As a result he succeeded in carving out a future for himself in a post-war Britain despite having fought on the losing side. But these things weren't secrets whispered to Hermione between the sheets; these were facts Hermione had taken into account when she first decided to extend an olive branch to Ginny.

Hermione had watched Ginny fall for the Malfoy heir and turn her back on her family and friends. Even though Hermione had already noticed marked changes in the Slytherin during their eighth year of school, it took her longer than it should have to accept that he had really changed. After years of reading articles in the Daily Prophet about the former Death Eater and observing him at various social functions was Hermione finally able to accept that Draco Malfoy was indeed a reformed man. Up until then she had hesitated to approach Ginny, despite wanting to, because like everyone else she had believed Draco to be responsible for keeping Ginny away from her friends. It was only upon reacquainting herself with the Malfoys that Hermione discovered the truth.

Ginevra Malfoy was nothing like the little red-haired girl Hermione had known in her school years. Back then, Ginny had been Hermione's closest and at times only female friend; in the years following her marriage Hermione had missed Ginny terribly. Hermione was lonely and so desperate to pick up the pieces of their old friendship she was willing to look past the fact that Ginny wasn't quite as keen herself. James and Scorpius also got along really well- even if Scorpius was a little like the Draco Malfoy from their early years at Hogwarts.

Malfoy was the biggest surprise of all. Even without the sex, she found herself enjoying his company. He was very good at keeping the two aspects of their lives separate. When they met as friends he spoke to her in that capacity alone, and was always mindful of the way he conducted himself in the presence of their kids. Sometimes when she saw him playing with Scorpius or standing beside Ginny, she would look at him in puzzlement, wondering if he really was the same wizard who couldn't keep his hands off her behind closed doors.

At times Hermione felt sad that it took Draco Malfoy roughly fucking her- leaving her sore and satisfied- to realise her husband never really desired her, not as a woman anyway. Harry Potter was an abused child who had longed for his mother's love; he was just looking for a substitute. He had admired Molly Weasley and hoped to marry Ginny someday; however Ginny had some other ideas on the matter. For Harry, Hermione was his dearest friend who had always been there for him- even when Ron abandoned them in the midst of the horcrux hunt. It was out of sheer loneliness and depression that they had sought comfort in each other and mistaken what they had found for romantic love. But, Hermione knew better now. She realised that having shared some of their darkest moments together, she and Harry had forged a bond so strong they would willingly die for each other, but they weren't in love... had never been.

When Harry first suggested Hermione start using the lactation spell, she had mistaken it for an attempt to spice up their sex life, but she now recognised it for what it really was. While Draco loved her breasts- lavishing them with plenty of attention- he didn't need to be nursed like a baby to achieve an erection or needed to first fill his belly with milk in order to climax. And, unlike her husband, Draco would never be happy skipping sex just to suckle from her breasts. It wasn't till her sexual escapades with Draco began that Hermione understood what was wrong with her relationship with Harry.

While the realisation left a bitter taste in her mouth, it didn't make her want to leave Harry. He was her anchor in the Wizarding world. Like her, in many ways Harry too was an outsider, and they had been together in some way or the other since their entry into the Wizarding world. But most importantly, for all his shortcomings as a husband, Harry was a wonderful father to James; any kind of separation would devastate both father and son.

So, no, Hermione didn't feel like she was cheating on her husband when she lay under Malfoy as he continued to fuck her into his mattress, making her scream for him, because this was just something physical. Draco fucked her like her husband never did- or could- making her feel more womanly and desirable than she had ever felt before. There was a bounce to her steps now that had been missing since her time at Hogwarts.

Over the years Hermione had learnt to take care of her appearance as her marriage to Harry kept her in the spotlight and in the society pages. However, since she started having sex with Malfoy, Hermione had never looked or felt more attractive in her life. Now that she was no longer feeling depressed and neglected, she slept better and took better care of herself. She took to wearing clothes that were more flattering to her figure than the matronly robes her husband had preferred. Even her wild hair began to feel more tame and fell in soft large curls instead of the bushy mane it reverted to after Draco was done shagging her.

These changes didn't go unnoticed by her husband, the Head of the Auror Department. Harry said there was a glow to her and that she ought to continue doing whatever it was that was making her so happy. He didn't ask what it was- as he rarely understood her interests- but as always he did ask, even if only as a token gesture, if anything was expected of him. Hermione had smiled like a good wife and told him she was good, but appreciated his offer.

 ----------------------------------------------------------

It was the Annual Ball to celebrate the fall of Voldemort, so naturally Harry and Hermione's presence was warranted. It was also one of the few events Ron took the trouble to put in an appearance making it one of the rare occasions the Wizarding world got to see the Golden Trio reunited anymore.

Unable to face the constant reminders of war all around him in Britain, Ron had moved to Romania to join Charlie at the dragon keep, giving Molly Weasley another reason to hate Hermione. Molly had long nursed the hope that someday Harry would marry Ginny, and Hermione would marry Ron. So when Harry and Hermione got together, Molly blamed Hermione for stealing Harry from Ginny, forcing her into the arms of the enemy; and breaking her son's heart, forcing him to leave the country. It hurt Hermione that the woman she thought of as a foster mother would think so poorly of her. It hurt even more when Molly continued to give her a cold shoulder long after their marriages.

The Weasleys had taken quite a hit in the war and struggled to come together in its aftermath. Knowing Molly's feelings, for the sake of maintaining peace within their family the rest of the Weasleys found it easier to cut ties with Hermione and Harry. And while they remained civil if they ever ran into each other they were never as friendly as they used to be. Ron still kept in touch with both his friends via owls but they rarely got to meet in person despite Ron being James' godfather.

It came as no surprise to Hermione to see Draco and Ginny present at the gala this year; the Malfoys never gave any social event a miss, just as the Potters tried to avoid as many as possible. Neither Harry nor Hermione ever grew comfortable with being in the spotlight and avoided it unless it couldn't be helped. 

Draco looked regal in his formal dress robes accompanying an overdone Ginny- wearing a glamorous gown that would've suited her nineteen year old self far better than it did now. The couple only joined in two dances as they spend most of their time moving around the ballroom, mingling with the movers and shakers of the Wizarding world in attendance that evening. At some point they also approached the Potters, though not while Ron was around. After some small talk and plans to meet for dinner during the week they moved on. Throughout the evening Draco never left Ginny's side other than to fetch her refreshments. One would never suspect Draco of being anything less than a doting husband based on his actions in public.

Hermione noticed Draco looking at her a couple of times during the night. She was now familiar enough with the many faces of Draco Malfoy to distinguish between a casual observation and a close scrutiny; tonight it felt like he was boring holes into her with the intensity of his stares. She would have to ask him later what that was about as he was usually very careful in public.

For once Hermione found herself enjoying the Annual Ball. Enough years had passed that she no longer felt depressed thinking about the lives lost during the war and she was feeling light hearted from all the dancing she had done that evening. Usually she and Harry joined in the opening number and sat out the rest unless Ron also wanted to give her a twirl around the floor. However this time she had agreed to dance with anyone who asked, leaving Ron and Harry free to catch up. Hermione was having so much fun dancing she was reluctant to say her goodbyes when Harry finally gestured he was ready to leave.

Harry left to fetch their cloaks. The moment Hermione was alone she felt a warm body sidle close to her. The area was dimly lit but she didn't need to look up to see who it was, so familiar was the smell of his expensive cologne.

"My study, tonight," he said sternly. "I'm not asking."

She nodded, acknowledging the order given.

 "Don't bother changing," he bit out before abruptly walking away.

She didn't know if this was just Malfoy's way or a manner cultivated because he knew what a panty-wetting effect it had on her. His entire body had looked extremely tensed when he walked away- a promising sign, experience with him had taught her.

Hermione and Harry slept in separate bedrooms, so slipping away wouldn't be a problem. And since Andromeda was watching James tonight, Hermione could stay out the entire night without worrying about the possibility of someone noticing her absence.

Later that night when Hermione stepped out of the floo in Draco's study, she found him seated in an armchair facing the fire with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand staring pensively ahead of him.

He placed his glass on the side-table and stood up.

"What do you think you were doing tonight?" he asked her as he began to slowly undress himself. While his voice and manner were calm, his tone was biting.

Hermione watched, first with confusion and then nervousness, as Draco methodically undressed himself, laying items of his clothes and jewellery in neat little piles. She gulped, Draco exercising self-restraint during their activities was never a good sign.

Good thing she didn't need to hurry back tonight.

"Well?" he prodded.

"Hmmn?" she asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

"I asked, what did you think you were doing tonight... behaving the way you were?"

Now completely naked, he approached her. She swallowed, watching his heavy cock sway with each step- it looked so red and angry... matching the expression on his face, she thought.

"How was I behaving?" asked Hermione. She couldn't remember them ever exchanging so many words while one of them was naked before.

"Acting like a slut... Flirting with all those men... Letting them put their hands all over you."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "If you want to act like a slut you'll get treated like one," he said menacingly as he pushed her to her knees.

"Suck my cock, you whore."

She felt affronted by his accusation but couldn't say anything while he was forcing his cock into her mouth.

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Whore."

Each expletive spat out between attempts at shoving his cock further into her mouth.

"Teasing the men with glimpses of your cleavage... Shaking your arse so that every man in the room was sitting there sporting an uncomfortable stiffy instead of paying attention to their partners."

Hermione tried once again to protest what he was saying but he used the movement to his advantage, slipping his cock down her throat till she was gasping for air.

Draco reached behind her neck and tugged on the knot holding up the neckline of the halter top of her gown. The top fell open with her breasts hanging bare before him.

"I knew it," he announced, triumphantly, "I just knew you weren't wearing anything else... It was obvious to every male who danced with you that one little tug is all it would take to have your gorgeous tits displayed in all their glory for everyone to ogle."

He reached down and painfully pinched a nipple till it hardened into a peak.

"You're a fuckin' tease, Granger. A dirty slut who needs to be shown her place," he declared before pulling her up into a standing position.

With one arm wrapped around Hermione, Draco grabbed his wand off the table with the other and apparated them before she could even understand what he meant to do.

Hermione was dizzy when they landed in an open space outdoors. She could see Malfoy Manor in the background so she knew they were somewhere on the manor grounds but not any place she was familiar with.

They were surrounded by a cropping of stones in different sizes that appeared to form some sort of pattern. It reminded her of Stonehenge. Hermione was dragged towards the centre of the stone maze to a flat rock resembling some kind of sacrificial altar. The magic in their surroundings was palpable; she could feel her own magic buzzing in response to its gentle pulsing.

"Malfoy, where are we?"

Draco ignored her question. He bent her over the flat stone, then grabbing the hem of her dress ripped it off her body.

"Dammit, Malfoy! That was new-"

"I don't care," he claimed, cutting her off. He draped himself over her so she could feel his cock pressed against the cleft of her arse cheeks. "You need to be taught a lesson."

Draco's irrational behaviour was beginning to annoy Hermione. She didn't mind him getting rough with her while in the throes of passion, but so far tonight his actions could only be described as unhinged. She had worn a tastefully fashionable dress- she knew because the Madame Malkin herself had assured Hermione it was so. And the men she had danced with were either former schoolmates or Ministry employees looking to show off by dancing with Harry Potter's wife.

"What the hell, Malfoy! What do I need to be taught-?"

"Quiet!" demanded Draco, nipping at her neck in warning. He used his hands to rub circles on the globes of her arse.

"You're going to get spanked now, Granger. One for every one of the men you allowed to fondle you tonight."

Before she could deny his words he stepped back, raised his arm and brought it down hard on one meaty arse cheek.

She screeched, more from shock than pain, he figured. Draco doubted Potter had ever treated her this way. Shame, as even in the moonlight the rosy colour of the cheek sporting his handprint made for quite a sight.

Hermione began to move away soon as she got over the shock. "Malfoy, how dare you-"

"Don't you move before I'm done with you -- You're going to learn tonight exactly what kind of man you belong to, Granger," he threatened before delivering a series of stinging slaps to her arse cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione hissed through clenched teeth once she recovered. Her arse was stinging but one of the hits had landed a little too close to her pussy lips, leaving her feeling a little tingly too. The cold night air didn't help when her silk thong was already doing a poor job of covering her privates, especially since she had arrived wet, thinking she was going to get a thorough shagging instead of whatever the hell this was supposed to be.

"I know who I'm married to-"

"No, not married... I said, the man you **belong** to," Draco corrected.

He used both hands to rip her thong off her arse and without another word slid his hard cock into her wet channel. Leaning over her shoulder, pressing his weight against her back, he nipped at her earlobe and breathed hotly into her ear as he spoke.

"You may be married to Potter, Granger, but you belong to me."

He pulled out of her slowly and holding her hips in place thrust back into her with full force.

"You're mine," he growled.

" _Yours_."

Hermione meant it as a question, but it came out as a moan as Draco furiously pounded into her, forcing her quickly to the edge of her orgasm.

" **Mine** ," he forcefully repeated before pulling out of her suddenly, leaving her cunt empty and wanting.

She immediately bucked her hips, searching for his cock.

"Uh-uh... First you need to learn that I won't tolerate other men getting their filthy hands over what is mine."

He gave her another spanking across her bum.

"It was just dancing. I assure you, no one looks at me like you-" she tried to explain weakly.

"No, Granger. You're so fucking naive, you don't see how men look at you -- You smile, not knowing we're thinking of our cocks sliding between your lips-"

He shoved his fingers into her mouth and slid them in and out.

"- Between your fat tits -"

He pulled her against his chest and slid his arm up and down the valley of her breasts.

"- In your arse -"

Pulling her cheeks apart, he stuck his tongue into her puckered hole, giving it a few stabs.

"Granger, I'm a man- I know what any man's thinking when he's looking at your delectable body... But, I refuse to share you -- I'm going to make it absolutely clear so you understand."

Draco then proceeded to spank her bottom so many times his hand began to sting, not stopping till he became aware that she was quietly sobbing.

He wasn't sure why he was acting this way or why he had even brought here. These were sacred Malfoy lands, tied to his family magic, where generations of Malfoys had performed many of their family rituals. But after having to endure an entire evening of watching every git with a hard-on freely dancing with Granger (which was bad enough, but then the biggest git of all, Potter, kept pushing her around with his hand possessively resting around her waist) Draco felt the need to stake his claim on her in some way. Even if no one else knew, she needed to understand that she was his.

Draco rubbed soothing circles around her bum, gently kissing and licking her abused flesh till he had her squirming and moaning. He tongue fucked Hermione to her first orgasm, making sure he played with her breasts and nipples as he did so. He then used his tongue to draw runes of his name over her arse, as if branding her the property of one Draco Malfoy. He planned to do it with his semen too, once he came. This wasn't any _real_ binding ritual (it was the wrong night for it and there was more to those rituals than simply drawing runes on the body), but in that moment Draco pretended it was something more. By using her cunt juices and his pre-cum to draw the runes marking his name on her body, he imagined he was binding her to him so only he could be the one to fuck her.

Draco turned Granger and laid her on her back. Incredibly, she responded by opening her arms and legs, inviting him into her. He hissed as he slid forth into Hermione's welcoming heat and kissed her tenderly while he pistoned in and out of her syrupy cunt.

"Mine," he broke apart from their kiss to remind her, his eyes hard and glittering like diamonds in the moonlight.

She nodded and closed her eyes. " _Draco. Draco_ ," she moaned breathily, wrapping her hands tightly around him and using the heels of her feet to draw him further into her.

Granger never called him name by his name when they were alone like this. And somehow it was his undoing. Draco bent down to suckle hard at her breast, using one hand to prop himself up and grip her arse with the other as he began to thrust wildly against her before he came with a loud groan. He continued to grind his hips against hers during his release, making her cum a second time that night.

They lay in that position, wrapped around each other, for some time as they tried to calm their racing hearts. Eventually Hermione wiggled from under Draco, unable to take his weight, especially since he appeared to have nodded off- either utterly satiated or completely worn out, she imagined. Hermione was glad she had taken the measure of casting the contraceptive charm before she arrived at Malfoy Manor or they would be in deep trouble right about now.

Feeling too sated and tired to move herself, Hermione wiggled about till she found a more comfortable position before allowing herself to be overcome by sleep. The last thought to cross her mind was how she wasn't as cold as she should be, considering they were outdoors, at night, in the countryside. She would have to check with Draco about that.

She woke up a few hours later, feeling a little stiff. Dawn was creeping in and it was colder now, but she could feel the heat coming off Malfoy's body as he lay behind her spooning her in his sleep. Hermione could feel his erection prodding her, but she didn't think he was doing it on purpose; from the sound of his breathing he was still fast asleep. They had never woken up to each other before- never having gone to sleep together. She wondered how he would react if for a change she would be the one to initiate sex.

Hermione pushed Draco so he was lying on his back. Then she slid down his body and began to sloppily suck his cock till she found it satisfactorily wet. She straddled his hips and impaled herself on his thick member. It felt a little wicked, taking Draco like this while he was sleeping, but, maybe she had a lesson to teach him too. If he was going to act like a possessive git over her, maybe she needed to lay some claim on him too- because, now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure how she would react if she ever saw Draco enjoying the attentions of another witch or even worse, seeking someone else to satisfy his needs.

A little angry- and jealous- by the idea of Draco fucking some other witch, Hermione pushed herself a little more forcefully than intended; she moaned at the sensation of suddenly being so full of cock before even being fully awake. Merlin and Morgana, Hermione thought in wonder while she rocked herself back and forth on his fat dick, what it must be like to wake up like this every day!

Unknown to Granger, Draco had woken up to the feel of her lips around his cock and had waited patiently to see what she would do next. Through half-lidded eyes he watched her climb on top of him and ride his dick, taking her pleasure from him. Draco thought he had never seen her look more stunning before. Her naked form bore the marks of his nips and sucks and her hair was all wild and bushy now, but she appeared iridescent, bathed by the first rays of sunlight, her mien resembling some conquering monarch riding to victory. Draco could feel his ancestral land buzzing in response to Hermione's magic, which appeared to crackle and spark uncontrolled around her as her pleasure build.

Granger was gasping and moaning with her head thrown back, giving him a fantastic view of her perfect tits bouncing. Looking at her, in that moment Draco knew it didn't matter that he had been a Death Eater or that he was one of the wealthiest wizards in the world. She didn't resent his past and didn't have any expectations from him except for this. The only thing she wanted from him was what he could give her as a man. She wanted him for him alone (and how thrilling it was to realise that so powerful, intelligent and utterly shaggable a witch desired him).

"Now that's one way to say good morning," he said with a smirk as he thrust his hips upwards, upsetting the pace she had set. She opened her eyes and glared pointedly at him as she tried to find her rhythm again. He let her continue for a couple of moments before bucking his hips forcefully enough to upset her pace once again.

"Malfoy..." she warned.

"Good morning," he greeted in a husky voice as he thrust into her once more. His hands slid slowly up her smooth thighs, then travelled the length of her torso- pausing to lazily flick at her nipples- before eventually settling on her hips.

Draco admired how her waist dipped in and her hips flared in a manner that made them just perfect for holding on to while fucking. If only he'd known the kind of killer body Granger was hiding under her Hogwarts robes, he would've made an effort to be nicer to her, he thought just before he caught sight of the faded 'Mudblood' scar on the inside of her arm. No, he corrected himself, he was too much of a bigot back then to ever see how amazing Granger was... is. Now that he thought about it, Granger wasn't much different from the way she was at school. Sure, she dressed a little nicer, her hair was a little tamer, and her body a little fuller now, but she was still the same person. The difference in their situation was only possible because _he_ was different now and he could finally appreciate how lovely she was.

He leaned forward to lazily suck on her nipple and hummed in contentment around her breast as he felt her pussy continue to work his cock. He sucked a little harder filling his mouth with her milk before he pulled her head down for a kiss, (pleasantly surprising her by) giving her a taste of her sweet nectar. He lay back down, one hand cradling his head, enjoying a state of absolute contentment as he watched Granger ride his cock.

When he felt her breath get faster he reached for where they were joined to rub her clit. The harder she rode him, the more languidly he rubbed her, all the while whispering to her how good she felt, how hard his cock was, how ready he was to burst inside her, and how badly he needed her to cum first. Finally with a shudder and a keening wail Hermione came apart- her clenching walls drawing his own release- and fell slumped on him. Before she could even catch her breath she raised herself off him in panic.

"Wand -- Your wand, Malfoy!"

Not understanding her urgency but giving in to her demand anyway, Draco summoned his wand and handed it to her.

Hermione snatched the wand, pointed it at her womb and cast the contraception spell. She was surprised by how little resistance the wand had offered her, especially since she remembered how horribly Bellatrix's wand had reacted during the brief period Hermione had come to possess it.

Draco himself was doubly surprised. First, that he would forget to cast the contraception spell (he couldn't have expected Granger to do it since her wand was lying in his study, where she had dropped it when she arrived last night) and second, by how easily he had handed his wand to her (there was something so inherently intimate about sharing one's wand with someone else and yet, neither he nor Granger- from the looks of it- had thought twice before doing so).

Hermione then transfigured the torn scraps of her garments from the previous night into a modest set of robes, which she carefully set aside along with his wand before returning to Draco. She climbed on top of him and straddled his stomach.

Thinking she was looking for another round Draco smirked at her.

"Give me a few moments, witch. I'm not a teenager you know."

"Very funny, Malfoy -- I want some answers from you related to last night so I'm just making sure I have your undivided attention."

"Funny you should say that while sitting on me naked. Why don't you sit on my face be- Oww!" he yelped, rubbing at the nipple she had viciously pinched.

Hermione crossed her arms and flashed him a self-satisfied smirk.

"What the devil! I'd forgotten how violent you could get."

"How violent I can get?" she huffed in rage. "After you -- you _spanked_ my bottom raw -- like I was some naughty child."

"I can assure you, I most certainly wasn't thinking of you as a child at the time -- Besides, don't pretend like you didn't like it... My hand was practically soaked in your juices-"

" _That's_ beside the point, Malfoy-" she sniffed, raising her nose in the air.

Granger's manner now was similar to how she would address him when they were in school together. All that was missing was her uniform. The reminder excited Draco a little. He wondered if she still had her old uniform (and what it would take to convince her to wear it for him).

"- you can't just  _manhandle_  me like that."

"You'll find I most certainly can, Granger."

All the amusement from a moment ago left his eyes as he pulled on her wrists so she was forced to lower her head till their noses were practically touching.

"Do  **not**  forget last night's lesson."

Hermione nodded, avoiding looking into his eyes. She didn't know how to handle this sudden shift in his personality from light-hearted to serious.

"Okay," she said after thinking things over. She raised her chin and lifted herself back to a sitting position on his belly, "But, it has to work both ways then."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that you can't be fooling around with other witches either."

Draco stared at her dumbfounded for a few moments before it finally dawned on him what it was she wanted in exchange.

He laughed, a full bodied, open laugh- something Hermione had never seen him do before in the entire time she had known him.

"I don't see what's so funny," she grumbled.

"Of course, you don't. You're simply too priceless," he replied with tears in his eyes.

"Look... if you're not going to take me seriously, I'm just going to-"

She made to move, but he grabbed her hips and held her in place.

"No, I'll do it," he assured her. "As long as you give me complete access to your delightful body and don't let any other man paw at you, I swear I won't fool around with any other witches."

The words were barely out of his mouth when Draco felt the stones around them hum in acknowledgement of his vow. Granger must've noticed it too because her eyes went wide.

"Did that just-"

Draco didn't really want her focusing on where they were right now. He wasn't ready for that discussion (not while he himself had yet to figure out why he chose to bring her here).

"Just so you know. You're the only one," he told her truthfully.

"The only one?" she asked, distracted momentarily by his statement.

"You're the only witch I'm seeing... You're the only other witch I've ever been with, in all the time I've been married."

Granger looked genuinely surprised by this (had he given her the impression he regularly did this sort of thing?).

"Really?" she asked, looking and sounding incredulous. "I just imagined that..."

"...that?"

"You know..."

"I know?"

"I mean, considering you're _you_..." she said waving her hands in his general direction as if that was all the explanation needed.

She received a raised eyebrow from him for all her efforts.

"I mean, you're quite... attractive," she told him reluctantly.

"I am?"

"Yes, you prat! And you know it too, so don't act all surprised," she quickly admonished.

"Forgive me, Granger, but I do believe I've never had the pleasure of hearing you say so."

"Well, of course  _I_ think you're attractive."

She tried not to blush while saying it but failed terribly. Clearing her throat, she continued.

"So, _you_ are an attractivewizard and you clearly have  _needs_ \- needs that even I can barely keep up with... I just figured there were, you know, _others_..."

Draco waited to make sure she was done talking before he spoke.

"There's no one else. Yes, I have needs... but I find you're able to satisfy them quite nicely. Rather than looking for another witch to seduce, I'd be happy if I got to spend more time with the witch I've already seduced."

He slid her hips further down his body so she could feel his burgeoning erection prodding against her soft bum.

" _Oh_ ," she moaned breathily at the sensation of him kneading her plump arse with both his hands.

"Oh wait," she said, remembering something else all of a sudden, "there was another thing I needed to ask before you distracted me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Malfoy, you seem to have forgotten I also took Ancient Runes -- Don't think I didn't notice you writing on my body with our fluids."

"Oh that," he said somewhat sheepishly.

"Yes, **that**... Did you perform some kind of ritual binding me as your slave? Because I can feel my skin prickling from the magic in this place -- This place has some significance."

Draco almost laughed out loud again over her concern, but stopped himself, knowing she wouldn't appreciate humour at this time.

"I assure you, I didn't perform any kind of magic on you -- unless you thought my performance last night was magical," he said with a devilish grin on his face, once again pushing her arse against his cock. "Besides, if I were to bind you as my slave you can be certain it would be as a sex slave and nothing else. Unlike you, Granger, I have no qualms about using elves for labour... I'd never waste this sinful body of yours for anything menial."

Draco found it hard to contain his amusement as he watched her sputter trying to come up with a suitable response to his teasing.

"You're...  _incorrigible_ ," she said with finality.  

"I am -- I'm also ready to fuck you now... If you could now get on all fours like a good little slut and show me that lovely arse of yours, I'll let you draw whatever runes you like on me when we're done."

Not waiting for her response, Draco moved her into the position he desired on the stone altar before getting off to stand on the ground behind her. Fuck, but this was nice, he thought as he entered her body once more that morning. He would happily die right then, sheathed inside Granger's cunt, listening to her moan as she tried to take him in. No matter how many times they fucked, it was always like this when he first entered her- her pussy would always need some moments to stretch and accommodate his girth. He had yet to grow tired of this feeling.

Sometime later, as promised, Draco let Granger draw the rune marking her name on his body. In addition to her name (she only used the rune for her first name- no reminders of Potter, thank goodness), Draco was touched to see that she also drew runes for prosperity, happiness and good health on his torso. Perhaps he could bring her back here during Beltane and perform the rituals properly, Draco thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of y'all perverts reading this filth need Jesus in your lives. Happy Easter!
> 
> Note that I don't mean to imply that Harry had/has inappropriate feelings for either Lily or Molly.
> 
> Gonna be a while before I do another chapter for this fic as I want to finish Wolf's Mate first. Much respect to the fanfic writers who manage multiple WIPs at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

They were gathered at Platform 9 3/4 waving goodbye to their kids. Draco could tell Granger was upset. He knew without James, she would be all alone now; her husband wasn't much for company.

His situation was no better. Without Scorpius there, he wondered if there was even any need for him to stay at the Manor. Ginevra and he barely spoke, except to make small talk at the table during meal times; their personal conversations never went beyond discussing which events they were expected to attend together. With Scorpius gone, Draco doubted Ginevra would want to continue sharing meals with him as most times she behaved as if she found his company tiresome.

Perhaps it was time he moved into his penthouse suite in the head offices of Malfoy Enterprises in London. It would be convenient for work plus he could give Granger complete access so she could spend more time with him. He was sure with James gone she would have a whole lot of free time now.

 The Potters and the Malfoys stood side-by-side watching their sons lean out of the train together to wave them goodbye. It was amazing how close the boys ended up being considering Draco had only suggested their play dates as an excuse to get closer to James' mother.

 "It'll be interesting to see what house they end up in," said Potter with a wry grin on his face.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Draco asked incredulously. "It'll be the scandal of the century if the product of the two ends up anything but a Gryffindor. In fact," he said with a put on pout, "thanks to the terrible influence of all you Gryffindors on my son, I'm half expecting him to be sorted in Gryffindor himself."

 "Only half, Draco?" Hermione asked playfully, forgetting for a moment the dull ache of her baby leaving her for school.

 "Well, to be honest," he said, holding his arm out for her to take knowing Potter would do the same for Ginevra, as they walked towards the exit, "I gave up hope of him ever being sorted into Slytherin when you talked us into enrolling Scorpius in that muggle school you were sending James to."

 "And look how well that turned out."

 "Don't gloat, it's very unattractive."

 "Oh yes, I forgot, only a Malfoy is allowed to look attractive while gloating."

 "Yes, but then again, a Malfoy looks attractive no matter what they are doing."

 "I don't know," called out Potter from behind them, "I don't remember the bouncing ferret as being a particularly attractive look."

Everyone laughed, except Draco, who muttered something about how the ferret joke had grown old over a decade ago.

There may have been a time when people raised a brow at the sight of Hermione Potter walking arm in arm with Draco Malfoy- her husband and his wife trailing behind them- but it was no longer such an oddity.  People were used to seeing the Potters and the Malfoys about with their sons in tow. It was even more common to see Hermione Potter and Draco Malfoy having lunch together, browsing books in Flourish & Blotts, or simply taking a stroll together while engaged in an animated discussion about something or the other. No one, including their spouses, who saw their public interactions, would suspect either one of them of harbouring an attraction for the other.

They headed to a popular restaurant near King's Cross Station for lunch as planned. Once they were seated and placed their orders, Draco turned to Granger.

"So Hermione, have you given much thought to what you're going to do now?"

He called her Hermione in front of others. He could hardly refer to her as Granger in public and he refused to call her Potter.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. He was aware their spouses were watching him, equally confused and curious.

"Well, I expect with James gone, you're going to have more free time now. I'm worried... if you're left home to your devices for too long you may decide to resume your campaign to harass the poor elves by knitting hats for them."

Potter smiled fondly, probably remembering the time Draco was referring to; even Ginevra snorted.

"He does have a point, 'Mione. You know you've always liked to keep yourself busy," Potter added thoughtfully.

"And you no longer need to worry about keeping this one alive all the time," Ginevra chimed in while gesturing at Potter.

"You know, I frankly never gave it a thought. I've been at home with James for so long, I doubt I'd be very good at anything anymore."

Everyone else at their table made some sound of disbelief.

"Hermione, I've sat by and listened to you and Draco have so many discussions related to Potions that I find it very hard to believe you right now."

"Yeah, 'Mione. I've seen the books you take to bed that you deem 'light reading'," said Potter using air quotes.

Draco didn't care much for the reminder of how Potter got to see what  _his_ witch took to bed. The fact that Granger's tits were still lactating told him all he needed to know about the Potters' sex lives. Even though Granger and he never discussed these things, he often experienced bouts of jealous rage when he saw any reminder that Potter got to shag  _his_ witch.

It was irrational on his part because Draco  **knew** she was incapable of feeling any desire for any man other than him. A few years ago they had returned to the Malfoy henge during Beltane and performed the ancient rituals promising their fidelity to one another; they had gone back every year to renew those vows.

As her husband, Potter had the greater claim to her; Granger was only performing her duty as Potter's wife. Still, it felt an awful lot like she was cheating on him, especially as he had not once bedded Ginevra since promising himself to Granger. In public he played the role of the doting husband- just the way Ginevra liked it- but they rarely slept in the same wing of the Manor, let alone the same bed. And if their sleeping arrangements bothered Ginevra in any way, he had yet to hear her complain.

"So?" he asked Granger while trying to banish wretched thoughts of Potter climbing between Granger supple thighs and fucking her till she screamed his name.

"So?" she returned.

"Stop acting like some daft bint. People used to call you the brightest witch. Surely you've had something simmering in there-"

He was pleased to see her narrow her eyes at him in response to his challenge.

"-I've heard you whine so many times about how backwards we are in the wizarding world and how we'd do so much better adapting so and so muggle technology, I believed you actually had something specific in mind."

"I haven't been conducting any research in secret, if that's what you're asking me... But I doubt it'll be a challenge to improve upon existing techniques considering the wizarding world still follows potion making methods that have been around since the time of the founders," she said with a huff.

"Great. So, from when do you do you think you can start at my company?" Draco asked her casually before taking a bite of his meal.

"I beg your pardon," she said wearing a bewildered expression he found amusing. "Did you just offer me a job, Malfoy?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He wanted to laugh out loud. He thought it was adorable how she often tried to mimic his move but lacking the necessary control over her facial muscles almost always ended up with an eyebrow waggle instead.

"Not just a job,  _Hermione_. I'll give you a research team to head if you can put together a presentation explaining your ideas and giving me details on how you intend to go about developing technology for the express use of Malfoy Potions."

"Are you serious?" asked Granger, leaning forward. She stared at him; head tilted to the side, like she was trying to figure out what he was playing at.

Eventually she sat back in her seat saying, "I'll have to think about it."

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less," he replied and continued with his meal like he hadn't just made her a life changing offer.

Potter didn't say anything but surprised Draco by giving him a nod as if to say he approved of the idea. Ginevra continued to talk about idle topics, but he had known she wouldn't care one way or the other. He had expected Granger to hesitate to accept his offer; she was probably suspicious of his intentions to want to hire her.

Draco had questioned his own motives long and hard till he was certain he would have gladly made Granger the same offer even if he did not consider her utterly shaggable.  When it came to his work he was a thorough professional, never mixing business with pleasure- though he may decide to change that policy going forward if Granger was going to join his company.

\--------------------------------------------------

Draco knew this would hurt her but Granger needed to be punished and he couldn't _not_ fuck her. So he only took her like this when he felt the need to punish her. And she needed to be punished. He was so angry with her. More so because she knew he would be angry and still done what she did. Even worse, she had hid from him; staying away for nearly a week, even though they had long ago agreed to never stay away for more than three days.

He had dragged Granger to the stone altar in the midst of the Malfoy henge to remind her of his claim on her. He then shoved her to her knees and proceeded to yank her trousers along with her panties down her hips and pulled them off her. With his wand he cast cleaning and lubrication spells on her anus, so she knew exactly what to expect.

Her body instantly tensed when she felt where his spells were aimed. Before she could wriggle away he took his cock in his hand and pressed it against her hole. Using one hand to grab her hip and hold her in place he began to shove his cock into her tight passage. She started to whimper in pain and squirm to shake him off but he didn't relent. Slowly, he worked his cock into the vice like grip of her rectum.

Draco felt like he was going to burst, but he knew she would be feeling far worse. Having tried this before, he knew she did not enjoy it- certainly not the act itself- even though he did still make her come. That was because he knew just how to make her come. But, that would be later. First, he would make Granger feel the pain and the hurt she had caused him.

Panting, he sagged heavily against her back when he was finally balls deep inside her. He could feel the vibrations from her quiet sobs. She could have asked him to stop at any time but she didn't- probably recognising his need to punish her.

"Shh," he hushed her gently as he began pushing off her jumper and finished undressing her so she was completely bare now. He slowly drew his cock almost all the way out of her before thrusting it in all the way again. It must have hurt because he could feel her sobbing again.

He responded by rubbing her back and her bum soothingly, laying soft kisses along the length of her spine. When he felt her relax, he withdrew and pushed in again. With his chest pressed to her back and one hand wrapped tightly around her waist in a possessive hold he continued with the maddeningly slow pace of withdrawing and forcefully thrusting back into her while using the other hand to play with her clit and finger her pussy.

Knowing how it affected her, he whispered hotly in her ear.

"Mine, witch-"

"-Gonna fuck you raw-"

"-Won't be able to sit for week without remembering who you belong to-"

"-Never stay away from me for so long-"

"-No going on dates with wizards-"

"-I don't care it was for charity-"

"-Should've told me witch-"

"-I would've bid-"

"-Would've bid twenty times over-"

"-Mine. You promised!"

"-Don't forget. I won't let you forget- "

"-Fucking your husband-"

"-Dating strange wizards-"

"-Cheating on me-"

"-You're only supposed to want me-"

"-Feel that..."

He swivelled his hips and gave a particularly hard thrust.

"...Feel me inside you. Can't tell where you end and I begin -- Can you, witch?" he growled and nipped at her ear.

And then he was rutting against her again, panting.

"Can't toss me aside-"

"-I won't allow it."

It felt like madness to him, but he needed this from her, needed her assurance.

"You're mine. Say it, Granger, say it."

" _Yours_ ," she whimpered half in pain and half in pleasure by now.

With an almost animalistic cry he came inside her, allowing her tight channel to thoroughly milk his cock. Noticing that she had yet to climax, he gently pulled out of her- both of them hissing from the painful sensation it caused. Easing his weight off her he thrust his fingers into her pussy roughly, fucking her till he sensed she was ready. A hard pinch to her clit finally took her over the edge and she slumped down on her forearms.

Draco rolled her to her side and spooned her from behind, a position they had taken after the first time he had fucked her here long ago.

"It was really nothing, you know," she said softly.

He didn't respond.

"Kingsley himself asked me to volunteer... He thought my name would draw high bids."

Draco continued to remain silent.

"The minister had already spoken with Harry- he had no objections to the idea of auctioning a date with me."

"Your husband is a fool," he said in flat tone, "I'm not."

"Malfoy," she said, turning in his arms to face him. "Firsties were likely to get more action than my charity date."

"I don't know how you continue to be so naive even after all the things I've done to you. I really think sometimes that all that talk about your intelligence was just overrated."

She cuddled into his warmth- he was still dressed while she was completely naked.

"We're never going to agree on this, are we?" she sighed and closed her eyes. She must have been feeling as drained as he was in the aftermath of his jealous fit.

Draco hummed and pressed his lips to Hermione's forehead before closing his eyes and joining her in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forced myself to take a break from Wolf's Mate and reward myself by writing some smut (even if it's the twisted variety found in this chapter).


End file.
